pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 9
ONBS Go to the second floor of ONBS. Inside of Secc's office, he notices your Snag Machine isn't there. You explain to him what happened. Secc tells you about Team Snagem. He then asks you to see a man named Hordel in Outskirt Stand. He marks the place on your map. Make that your next destination. Outskirt Stand Your will go off and you'll find out Miror B. is at Outskirt Stand. As you try to enter the locomotive, Folly and Trudly will come out. Miror B. follows suit, sees you, and battles you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize= 580 |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Outskirt Stand |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | You still can't Snag . You'll have to knock it out, like you did with . Use the same strategy you did when you beat him before. He does have a now, but it still shouldn't be too hard. After the battle, he escapes. Enter the train. You'll see the ONBS news about the whereabouts of the S.S. Libra. Then talk to the near the entrance of the stand. This is Hordel. He used to work for Cipher when he heard what they were doing to Shadow Pokémon at the Cipher Key Lair. He says he managed to get away with a Shadow . Talk to him again and he'll ask you to purify it. Try to leave the stand, and Secc will e-mail you. }} }} . They've been operating out of their old hideout north of the . We don't know the size of the group or much about their leader, . Be careful if you're going there.}} Before you leave, stock up on some new items. You may need them in the future. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Immediately you will be stopped. Willie wants to battle with you. Remember him, the first trainer you beat in Colosseum? He battles you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider Willie.png 75px |prize= 260 |class=Rider |name=Willie |game=XD |location=Outskirt Stand |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | After you beat Willie, head over to the Snagem Hideout. Snagem Hideout You get an e-mail from Mayor Trest. }} }} , I trust you've been well. I am proud to announce the reopening of the following extensive maintenance. We look forward to your participation against top-ranked }} The moment you enter, you are forced into battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 1.png |size=75px |prize= 540 |class=Team Snagem |name=Agrev |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Use the Healing Machine on your right. Go north to get the item chest containing three Ultra Balls. Go left to the stairs. Go down. Behind the vending machine are two Hyper Potions. The Snagem goon nearby will battle you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 1.png |size=75px |prize= 520 |class=Team Snagem |name=Jedo |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | He says Gonzap already has the Snag Machine. Go south and go up the stairs. Nearby are two Revives. You can battle a Snagem member, if you'd like. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 1.png |size=75px |prize= 560 |class=Team Snagem |name=Hobble |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Go back to where the Revives were. Go right and up. You'll meet another Snagem grunt in the upper right hand corner of the floor. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 1.png |size=75px |prize= 640 |class=Team Snagem |name=Golit |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=5}} | | }} | | | Near him is an item chest containing a Rare Candy. Go up, past the other Team Snagem member that you beat, and through the gap in the wall to your left. Go down, just below the stairs. You'll meet yet another Snagem goon. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 1.png |size=75px |prize= 520 |class=Team Snagem |name=Jinok |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Take the stairs. Go left and grab the PP Up near the Snagem goon. He'll battle you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 1.png |size=75px |prize= 560 |class=Team Snagem |name=Gaply |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=5}} | | }} | | | Go all the way north. Near the next staircase is another Snagem member. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 1.png |size=75px |prize= 560 |class=Team Snagem |name=Fudlo |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=5}} | | }} | | | Go down the stairs. Go down. The chest nearby is locked. Go all the way back to where you fought Hobble, and where you picked up the Revives. Take the nearby stairs. Go through the gap in the wall and go up and swing a right. Go up to the hole in the wall and take the stairs. From here, go down. Pick up the . It might be a good idea to teach that to if you picked him. Or not, because it does learn at level 47. Go down. Near the stairs is Biden, the one that fought against Zook. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 2.png |size=75px |prize= 540 |class=Team Snagem |name=Biden |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Take the stairs up and you'll be in Gonzap's office. He'll complain that the Snag Machine is too small for him. He sees you and orders Wakin to attack you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Snagem 3.png 70px |prize= 640 |class=Team Snagem |name=Wakin |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Wakin is the Snagem Grunt that used to put you to sleep and stole your Snag Machine. After you beat him, Gonzap is impressed and invites you to join Team Snagem. Say no, and he says he'll hand over the Snag Machine…if you beat him first. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Gonzap.png 96px |prize= 3,200 |class=Snagem Head |name=Gonzap |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Now you get the Snag Machine back. He sees that you and him aren't really different, and you both want to bring Cipher down. And he tells you the Snag Machine didn't fit his massive muscled arm anyways. Then, he'll give you . Remember that item chest that was locked? Go back to it and use Gonzap's Key on it. It contains . Pretty useful if you ask me. Also in the bottom right corner of Gonzap's office are two Full Heals. When all is said and done here, remember how you missed Miror B.'s ? Let's go find him. Snagging Nosepass Keep running into different towns. Eventually, your will go off. Depending on where you find Miror B., he'll have a different team, but the Shadow Nosepass will be there. All of his teams are a random amount of Pokémon chosen randomly from the ones below, plus . In a Colosseum battle, Miror B. will randomly replace one of the four Trainers in the round. Pyrite Colosseum All his Pyrite Colosseum Pokémon are two Pokémon chosen randomly from the ones below, plus : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Pyrite Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Realgam Tower Colosseum All his Realgam Colosseum Pokémon are three Pokémon chosen randomly from the ones below, plus : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Realgam Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | | }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Poké Spots Miror B's Poké Spot battle team consists of two Pokémon, being either , , , , or , plus . |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name=Miror B. |game=XD |location=Pyrite Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | }} | | | | style="margin:auto" | After you finally snag , head over to the Cipher Key Lair.